Realization
by SinisterChic
Summary: Epilogue added by request of Dreamer Serena is hit by a car. Darien feels guilty, and decides to be nice to her. But how can he get close to her, when he has always pushed everyone away?
1. Realization

rated- PG  
  
disclaimer- I don't own Sailor Moon, though I would love to   
own Darien  
  
summery- Serena is hit by a car. Darien decides that he   
shouldn't tease her anymore. So, he is going to prove to   
her that he can be nice. But, how can he get close to her  
when he has always pushed everyone away?  
  
  
  
  
  
REALIZATION  
  
by: Heather Martin (SinisterChic13@cs.com)  
  
Darien was walking to the arcade when he saw Serena. "Hey,   
Meatball Head, how's it goin?" he called to her.  
  
She turned. Her face showed anger. "My name is Serena.   
Can't you remember that?"  
  
A smile came to Darien's lips. "I have a bad memory, Meatball   
Head. Could you repeat that again?"  
  
"Oooo!" Serena stormed off.  
  
She started to cross the street. She was so mad, that she   
didn't see the car come out of nowhere until it was too late.   
It came right at her.Her eyes widened in shock.   
  
Darien saw the whole thing. He ran, trying to push her out   
of the way. But, he never made it in time. The vehicle smashed   
into her body before he could get there.  
  
After the hit, the car swerved, and then kept on going. The   
driver was apparently drunk.  
  
With desperation, Darien looked down at Serena. He gasped at   
the sight. Blood was splattered all over. His breath caught.   
OH NO, his mind cried. Not my Meatball Head! Frantically,   
he checked for a pulse. It took a while to find one. Extremely   
faint, but there.  
  
Darien sighed in relief. He stood up, and hurried to the   
arcade. He burst inside. Heads turned to stare in his   
direction. Andrew came into view. He seemed confused. "What   
is wrong?" he asked his friend.  
  
Darien's heart raced. "Phone! Serena hit!" he exclaimed.  
  
Andrew quickly grabbed the phone. He dialed 911 as fast as   
he could.  
  
The ambulance did not come soon enough to satisfy Darien. He   
raced back out to Serena. He cradled her head in his arms.   
God, she was beautiful. He had never really noticed it before.   
  
"Hold on," he whispered to her. "Help is coming."   
  
  
Sirens filled his ears. He glanced up to see the ambulance   
drive up. Paramedics got out. They rushed over to Serena. She   
had to be pried out of his arms. She was laid on a stretcher   
and put in the ambulance.  
  
"Um, can I go with her?" Darien asked. He didn't want to   
leave her.  
  
One of the paramedics faced him. "Yeah, get in."  
  
Darien climbed into the ambulance. He stared at Serena the   
whole way to the hospital.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Darien sat in the waiting room. Serena was in surgery. Something   
tore at his chest at the thought. They were cutting into her   
skin right now. Her body lay on a cold operating table. She might   
stop breathing at any moment. The next time he saw her face could   
be in a casket. God stop thinking like that, he told himself. She   
would be fine. She had to be.  
  
In a few minutes, Rei, Lita, Ami, and Mina arrived. They came   
over to him. Worried expressions showed on their faces.   
  
"What happened?" asked Ami.  
  
"Will she be all right?" questioned Mina.  
  
Darien gulped. "She is in surgery now. She didn't see the car   
until it was too late."  
  
"That stupid Meatball Head!" Rei clenched her hands into fists.   
"Why can't she stay out of trouble?" Her voice cracked. Then the   
tears came.  
  
Anger filled Lita. "I am going to beat up whoever was driving   
that car!" she burst out.  
  
A doctor approached them then. He held a clipboard in his hands.   
"Are you friends of Miss. Tsuskino?"  
  
"Yes," replied Ami.  
  
He nodded. "Well, she made it out of surgery okay. Her vitals  
are stable at the moment. We are pretty sure she will make it   
through."  
  
Sighs of relief came from the group.  
  
"Can we see her?" asked Mina.  
  
The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm afraid not. Only family   
at this time."  
  
Darien hardly heard the conversation. He had stopped listening   
after the reassurance that she would make it. He would have a   
chance to tease his Meatball Head again. That was when it hit   
him. Did he really want to?  
  
He didn't even know why he made fun of her. It was just the   
only way he knew how to treat her. Nothing else had ever   
occurred to him. But now. . . He had almost lost her. And,   
partly because of him. His mean stupid taunting had gotten  
her hurt.   
  
The truth was he did not know how to handle people. He could   
never get close to anyone. He wasn't even open with Andrew.   
  
  
Yeah, he wanted to be Serena to like him. No more hate. But   
how could he begin?  
  
**************************************************  
  
Darien was the last one to see her. He entered her room slowly.  
His eyes were shocked at what he saw. Serena was hooked up to   
many tubes and machines. The steady beep of the heart monitor  
filled his ears.  
  
He made his way to a chair next to the bed. He sat down and  
stared at the peaceful Meatball Head. Well, actually her   
hair was down now. Somebody had undone the buns on her head.   
  
A long sigh escaped his lips. "Serena, I'm so sorry for   
everything." He fiddled with his fingers. "I want to start   
over. I'll be better. I promise. We can be friends."  
  
He looked up. She did not respond to his words. She slept   
on in oblivion.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Darien made it to the hospital at 11:30 the next morning.   
He walked down the hall, heading to Serena's room. Lita came   
in view. She waved at him.  
  
"Hey, Darien, are you here to check up on Serena?" she   
greeted.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, how is she?"  
  
A grin appeared on Lita's mouth. "She is awake. I think she   
will be fine. The first thing she said was 'food'." She   
laughed. "I'm going to sneak in some cookies for her later.   
Don't tell anyone, okay?"  
  
"Oh, no, I wouldn't do that," Darien replied.  
  
Lita looked down to see a bouquet of roses in his hands. I   
knew it, she thought. Darien liked Serena.   
  
"Well, I better go now. Bye Darien," she said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
When she was gone, nervousness came over him. Finally, he   
mustered the strength and walked into the room.   
  
She was staring at the ceiling. Her expression showed pure  
boredom.  
  
Darien crept inside. "Hello Meatball Head!" Stupid, you said  
you weren't going to tease her again, he scolded himself.  
  
Serena turned to meet his gaze. She suddenly looked mad. She  
crossed her arms. "Go away!"   
  
Something pained in his chest. She really did HATE him.   
  
Darien stepped forward. He held out the roses in his grasp.   
"These are for you," he informed.  
  
Surprise came to her blue eyes. "You brought me flowers?"   
She blinked. "Why?"  
  
His arm dropped. "Well, I wanted to show that I am sorry.   
I'm going to try and be nicer to you. I thought that we   
could . . . be friends."  
  
Laughter came from her. "Wow!"  
  
"What? That is your only response?"  
  
"I was just never expecting this from such a jerk,"   
she giggled.  
  
Darien gripped the side of the bed. "I'm not so bad after   
you get to know me." He thought he was a nice guy. No one   
had actually gotten to KNOW him before, though. He never   
let anyone.  
  
"Ha, I'm going to need proof before I believe that," Serena   
said.  
  
He smiled. "Ok, then. We can start by me bying you a triple   
cone of any ice-cream you want when you get out of her. You'll   
love it after eating the filth they serve here."  
  
She brightened at the mention of food. "All right. You can   
show me your gentleman ways," she commented.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's a date then."  
  
His head shot up at that. A date huh?  
  
************************************************  
  
Serena got out three weeks later. Her friends set up a party   
for her arrival. It was great with loud music, games, and tons   
of food. She had so much fun.  
  
The "date" was not forgotten. The next day, Serena walked to   
Darien's apartment. She had received the address from Andrew.  
The guy had given her a knowing smile as he handed her a   
piece of paper with directions on it. He seemed to know   
something she didn't. "He'll probably be home at 3:30 this   
afternoon," he told her.   
  
Now, Serena was standing in front of Darien's door. Her heart   
pounded faster. She couldn't believe she was going out with a   
jerk. Well, a hunky one. Finally, she lifted a hand and   
knocked.  
  
In a few seconds, the door opened to reveal Darien. He   
looked surprised to see her. "Serena? Why are you here?"  
  
"We were going to get ice-cream, remember?" she said.  
  
He grinned. "Oh yeah. Come on in while I get my jacket. Then  
we're off."  
  
She stepped inside. The place was nice. It was clean and   
well furnished. She liked it.   
  
Darien returned, wearing a green blazer. He looked great.   
His dark hair was disheveled and fell in his bright blue   
eyes. Something sparked in Serena's chest.   
  
He held out his arm. "Shall we, my lady?" A giggle escaped   
her mouth. She hooked her arm with his. They walked out   
into the sunny afternoon.   
  
Serena looked over at him. "Darien, how come you decided   
to be nice to me?" she asked. "Is it just cuz I got hurt?"  
  
The question caught him off guard. He stopped moving. What   
could he say? 'Serena, I really care about you, but have   
trouble showing it.' That was no good. You can't blurt things   
out like that. He moved a hand through his hair. "Um. . .   
you see," he stumbled over the words. He stared over at the   
girl next to him. Her pig-tails swayed in the slight breeze.  
She was so beautiful. How could he miss it before?  
  
"I sort of realized how much suffering I was causing you," he   
said. "And, I do not want to give you any more."  
  
She seemed satisfied with that. Her face showed happiness.   
"Well, thanks." Then her stomach growled.   
  
Darien laughed. "We better get some ice-cream into you," he   
commented.  
  
The two hurried to the ice-cream parlor. It took Serena ten   
minutes to choose what flavors she wanted. She settled with   
a scoop of peanut-butter fudge, cookie dough, and one of   
cherry cheesecake. (AN: my faves!) Darien got 2 scoops of   
plain chocolate. They took their cones and sat down at a   
table.   
  
Darien watched as Serena dug her tongue into the ice-cream.  
She was so cute. He couldn't help but smile.   
  
"So, what are you studying in college, Darien?" she asked.  
  
"I am working on becoming a doctor," he responded.  
  
"Oh, you'll be a great doctor!" Serena squealed. She took   
another bite of her ice-cream. "I used to be a volunteer at   
the hospital, but my parents made me quit because of grades.   
You don't have to worry about that, though. Your parents must   
be thrilled about the grades you get."  
  
Sadness filled Darien. He looked down at his cone. "No, I   
wouldn't have to worry about that," he murmured.  
  
Confusion came over Serena. "Is something wrong?"  
  
For some reason Darien had the urge to tell her. Everything.   
How lonely and abandoned he felt without any family. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Was it something I said?" Serena asked. She looked   
worried.  
  
For me? Darien thought in amazement. She really cared.  
  
"I don't have any parents. They died when I was seven in a   
car crash. I woke up with no memory of them at all," Darien   
explained.   
  
Serena's eyes widened. "How awful! I'm so sorry. It must be   
horrible to all of a sudden wake up, not knowing who you were,   
and no one to care for you."  
  
She understood. Somehow he knew she did. No one had ever done   
that before.   
  
Later, after they had finished off their ice-cream, Darien   
offered to walk her home. They chatted on the way. She couldn't   
believe how much fun she was having with the jerk. Actually,   
she was thinking about taking him offher jerk list. And, when   
they arrived at her house, she especially knew she had to mark   
him off.  
  
He flipped his wrist and a rose appeared. She gasped in awe.   
"How did you do that?" she exclaimed.  
  
Darien smiled. "My little secret," he whispered.  
  
Serena could feel herself blush. She reached to take the rose.  
How sweet, she thought.   
  
He began to fidget. "Serena?"  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I had a nice time. I was wondering. . . do you want to do   
something else tomorrow?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
Disappointment came over him. "Oh."  
  
"But, I can the next day," she told him.  
  
Darien grinned. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. How about we go to see a movie?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"See ya then!" she called as she went inside her house.  
  
Darien walked home with joy in his heart.  
  
******************************************************  
  
The scouts were preparing to leave the temple. "I think we   
should do a fire reading tomorrow," informed Rei.  
  
Serena turned around. "I can't. I'm busy."  
  
"Doing what? Playing video games and pigging out?" Rei   
teased.  
  
Serena became embarrassed. "No, I have a date."  
  
"A date? With who?" asked Mina. She looked curiously at her   
friend.  
  
Serena gazed at the ground. "Darien," she whispered, hardly   
audable.  
  
"Darien!" screeched Rei.  
  
"Oh I knew it! I knew he liked you!" Lita burst out.   
  
Serena shook her head. "It doesn't mean anything. He just   
feels guilty for treating me so bad and wants to make up for  
it. We are just friends." With that, she walked away.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The movie went well. It was an action romance. So, it had   
stuff men and woman would like. (AN: think Speed)  
  
Darien had bought Serena a big box of buttered popcorn. They  
sat down in one of the middle rows. As Serena was getting   
settled, the popcorn flipped, and spilled half its contents   
on Darien.The whole thing made her feel terrible. She just   
knew that he was going to call her stupid and a meatball   
head. But, to her amazement, it didn't come. He just laughed   
and brushed the popcorn off his lap.   
  
Wow, he really was being nice. He didn't even care about her   
klutz attacks.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They saw each other frequently for two weeks. Serena enjoyed  
Darien's company. She was beginning to like him a whole lot.   
  
One night, just before Serena went inside, Darien inched   
towards her face. Panic came over her. He's going to kiss   
me, she thought. His lips met with hers. They were sweet   
and warm. She relaxed. Somehow the whole thing felt right.   
She wrapped her arms around him, then he did the same to her.   
  
When he pulled away, Serena felt like something had left her.   
She didn't want the kiss to end.   
  
Serena smiled at him. "I'll see you later," she told him.  
  
"Good night, Serena." The way he said that sent shivers   
through her body. She stumbled into her house.   
  
***************************************************************  
Serena and Darien were walking through the park, holding   
hands. (AN: I wish that was me instead of her) They were both   
having a great time. It was a beautiful bright day. Not a   
cloud in the sky.   
  
Then it was shattered by a child screaming. Serena's   
instincts took over. She rushed toward the noise. She found   
a small little girl being confronted by a youma. "Give me   
your energy!" it yelled.  
  
"Hey, leave that kid alone! I am. . ." Serena was going to   
say Sailor Moon, but as she glanced down, she noticed that   
she wasn't. She couldn't transform in front of Darien either.  
  
The female youma turned to face Serena. She seemed mad. "I   
don't like to be distracted!" It held out her hands. Red fire   
power burst straight at Serena.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Darien saw the whole thing. His sweet Serena would be burnt   
to a crisp. But he could not let that happen.   
  
In a flash, he changed into Tuxedo Mask. Then, he ran to   
Serena and pounced on her. They both fell to the ground. He   
took his cape and covered them. The material protected them   
from the power.   
  
When it was over, he sat up. Serena looked up at him in shock.   
"Tuxedo Mask!" she cried. Her arms flew around him.  
  
"Well, yeah," he said. He stared into her eyes. "But, I'm   
also known as Darien." He didn't know exactly why he told her.  
Somehow it seemed like the best thing to do.  
  
Tears came down her cheeks. "Darien?" she whispered.  
  
They came back to reality when they heard, "Help!" It was the   
little girl. She was in the youma's grasp.  
  
Serena stood up. She grabbed her brooch and shouted into the   
air, "Moon Prism Power!" She transformed into Sailor Moon.   
  
Darien gasped. "Serena? You're Sailor Moon?"   
  
She smiled. "Yeah. Now, I say we turn this negatrash into   
moon dust."   
  
He grinned back. "I couldn't agree more."  
  
Sailor Moon did her poses. "I am Sailor Moon. And this is   
Tuxedo Mask. We are champions of love and justice. In the name   
of the moon, we will punish you." She pointed at the youma.  
  
"Oh really?" asked the youma. She sent a bolt of red power.   
  
Sailor Moon dodged it. She took her tiara and threw it at the   
youma. It hit and made the creature drop the little girl.   
Tuxedo Mask rushed to catch the child.  
  
Then Sailor Moon got out her wand. Light spilled out of it.   
The energy surrounded the youma. She screamed in pain as she   
died.  
  
The battle was all over. Sailor Moon went over to Tuxedo   
Mask. He put down the little girl. She ran away to a worried   
mother.   
  
The two heroes stared at each other for a long time. Finally,   
Sailor Moon said, "I guess I know everything about you now."  
  
He laughed. "Not quite. There is one more thing."  
  
"And, what's that?"  
  
He brought her mouth to his for a kiss. "How much I love you,"   
he whispered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Awwww! Now, wasn't that a great ending? Please email me with   
comments! SinisterChic13@cs.com. Please visit my website at: http://moonlightrelam.cjb.net   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Epilogue

This was written by request of ~*~Dreamer~*~. Well, here it is. I'm saying that it is an epilogue to Realization. 

I let my neighbor read this and she said it was corny. And yes, it is. But, it is kind of cute, so read it. :)

Please send comments. I live for them. 

Epilogue

****

Serena practically skipped into the Crown Game Center. It was a bright sunny Saturday morning, and she was in good spirits. AS she entered the arcade, Andrew lifted his head. He grinned at her. "You seem to be in a good mood," he greeted.

"Of course, I'm in love," she said. Serena did a little twirl. 

This was certainly unexpected, but Andrew was happy for her. "Really, who's the lucky man?"

"Darien," Serena chirped.

Andrew's eyes got large in surprise. "Darien Shields?" he asked. He had to be sure she /was/ talking about the Darien he knew. 

"Yup," she replied. "And the best part is, he loves me back."

Serena hopped over to the Sailor V game. Andrew kept staring at her in shock as she slipped in a quarter.

A few moments later, four girls came in. They saw Serena and instantly headed toward her. 

Lita hovered over the video game. "Long time no see," she said.

Serena glanced up. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Yeah, where have you been?" Mina asked with curiosity.

She had lost the game by being distracted, but Serena didn't care. She spun around to meet the gazes of her friends. Her face was glowing with happiness. "I have been with Darien," she declared.

A coughing attack came over Rei. "Who?"

"Darien," Serena repeated.

"Have your brains been scrambled, Meatball Head?"

Serena stuck out her tongue. "No. I'm telling the truth. And, I would argue with you, Rei, but I am in too good of a mood."

"I believe her," remarked Lita. "I knew he liked her when he arrived at the hospital. He brought her flowers." She became all dreamy, wishing the roses had been for her.

A nod came from Mina. "Yup, I agree. I could tell that Darien cared when he teased her. If he didn't like her, he would have left her alone."

Rei crossed her arms. She turned to Ami, who had been silent. "What do you think?"

An expression of uncertainty was on Ami's face. She shrugged. "You know this is not my. . ."

She didn't get a chance to finish. There was a scream heard outside. They knew what they had to do. 

The group ran quickly outside. In the street was a youma. It was attacking a girl and boy. They were both holding hands, scared out of their wits. 

The senshi went into a nearby ally to transform. 

"Mercury Power!"

"Venuse Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

Last came, "Moon Prism Power!"

The army of sailors was ready for battle. 

As Sailor Moon moved toward the youma, she said, "I hope Tuxedo Mask shows up." Hearts appeared in her eyes at the thought.

Mars sighed. "What happened to Darien? Or, are you a two-timer?"

No reply came from Sailor Moon. She did her poses. "I am Sailor Moon, the pretty sailor-suited senshi of love and justice. I will right wrongs and punish the evil." She pointed at the monster. "That means you!"  


The youma, who appeared to be female (but who the hell can tell?), laughed. It was black with wild purple hair. A cercuit of electricity shot from it.

Sailor Moon dodged out of the way.

Mercury stepped forward. She held out gloved hands, shouting, "Mercury bubbles!" Water came shooting at the youma. It hollered in pain.

Sailor Moon saw her chance. She raised her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The disc went soaring. It hit the monster, disintegrating it.

The kids, who had been the youma target, gazed up at Sailor Moon in awe. Then they ran away.

Disappointment fell over the hereon. She tilted her head to the rooftops above. "He didn't come," she muttered. A frown tugged on her lips.

Out of nowhere, a black figure came swooping down. It landed on its feet behind Sailor Moon. She spun around to discover that it was Tuxedo Mask. He looked good, as always, in his formal wear and dark glasses covering his eyes. But, Sailor Moon knew that beneath the mask were the deepest blue orbs. They possessed a warmth of love. And, she thought with amazement, it was for her.

"You did a wonderful job, Sailor Moon. You killed that youma with no trouble. I didn't even have to make my presence known," Tuxedo explained.

Sailor Moon couldn't hold back any longer. In a rush, her arms went around him. "I could do even better knowing you are around," she replied. 

Tux stiffened. He glanced around at the other senshi with embarrassment. But then he shifted back to Sailor Moon and it disappeared. He relaxed, and held her back. Then he pulled her close for a kiss.

"What the. . . ?" exclaimed Rei. "She gets two guys!?"

Mina watched with longing. "She is so lucky."

Lita nodded in agreement. "Wonder which one she likes better."

"Darien would be my choice," said Ami.

They all stared at her. Surprise was written on their expressions.

Red crept into Ami's face. "I get crushes too," she confessed.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were oblivious to the rest of the chatter. They were in their own little world.

Tuxedo Mask touched her cheek. "You think we should tell them who I am?" he asked.

A huge grin spread over her mouth. "I think that I'd like to keep it as my little secret for a while," she answered.

They heard the distant voice of Sailor Mars saying, "What is Darien going to think, Meatball Head?"

The couple laughed, meeting for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
